


Baby Blues

by shirasade



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Day 6. Word prompt: kids.





	Baby Blues

"For the record: I never want children!" Bucky dramatically flopped back on the bed.

Laughing, Steve reached out to pet his boyfriend's head. "For someone who doesn't want kids you sure looked like you had fun with Morgan just now."

"Sure, but only because we could return her to her rightful owners after three hours." Blinking lazily, Bucky turned his face into Steve's hand like an overgrown cat. Happy to oblige, Steve began to comb his fingers through Bucky's hair, as always relishing these little moments of domesticity.

"_Rightful owners_?! You're right, you have no business being a parent," Steve teased, stopping his grooming session to tweak Bucky's nose. 

As expected, Bucky stuck out his tongue in mock outrage. "I'll have you know I'd be an excellent parent."

Steve's smirk turned into a soft smile. "Yeah, Buck, I know. Someday, huh?"

"Someday," Bucky nodded, pulling Steve into a deep kiss.


End file.
